The Final Bow
by goldfishlover73
Summary: This was on LJ for a while but now it comes here! The last heist of Kaitou Kid for Saitaina's Finis fics! naturally, death fic


Don't own

III

Kaitou Kid groaned, staring down at his stomach. _Mom is going to kill me…she hates it when silk gets filthy…_

"Kaito!" an accented voice rang through the hallway.

The thief stumbled slightly at the voice. _Need…need to get to the roof…Need to…Fly…_

"Kaito!" The white and now red clad thief felt the world rush past him as he hit the ground, cursing the certain detective that tackled him, noting that his breathing was just as ragged as his. "Damnit…Kaito-"

"Hakuba-san…Please…I can't…breathe…the gem…" he groaned as the world spun again as the blond flipped him over, the thief hissing as warm fingers pressed against his stomach, and another hand reaching in his coat pocket.

"You're so stupid and thick headed! Look what happened to you! You got-"

"It wasn't…"

"What?!"

"Pan…dora…" he gasped, feeling anger and disappointment filled him as he tried not to think of the pain in his abdomen.

"What?!"

"The gems…not…the one…the one I'm looking for…" His vision blurred slightly. The hazel eyes becoming focused and unfocused, damning himself at the look of concern he was given.

"I have no clue what you're talking about but you're pupils are expanding and contracting at an alarming rate. _Focus on me!_" the thief hissed as the pressure on his stomach increased.

"Hakuba!"

"Focus! Damnit Kaito!"

Kaitou Kid felt something and warm incase him. He laughed. "Sorry Hakuba-Tantei. It's hard to think. Or do anything with this…hole…"

"Shut up. You'll get through this…_I'll _get you through this. I'll take you to my lab. I won't let anything else happen to you…"

"Is chasing me that important to you?" The pressure released just slightly. He focused on the look on the detective's face. His face softened yet became more determined than before.

"No." the detective spoke softly, pulling the other closer. "No…you…you're very important to me…not the stupid little chase…" Kaitou Kid's ears were ringing as the muffled whisper came out.

"Hakuba?" voice weak and soft.

"Kaito!" the thief groaned at the shaking, feeling his hat fall to the floor.

"Stop that! I'm not dead…"

"Yet…come on…"

"Don't _move_ me…" he snapped, trying to collect his hat while the detective picked him up bridal style.

The thief hissed at the new position, "I don't have much of a choice…those people that…that…that did _that_ might want to make sure that they did what they meant to do…"

"What?"

"I _won't_ lose you…_I won't._" Kid could only nod at the look the other man was giving him.

III

_Too much…_Hakuba gritted his teeth.

_Way too much…_he stood at the sink, scrubbing his hands blood red, glancing over to the bandaged man lying shirtless on his bed.

The blood was still soaking his hands. Blood that wasn't his would not come off.

_It will never come off…_

He knew it.

He stared down at the thief. His breathe was ragged and his skin was deathly pale.

His skin matched was left of his clothes.

The detective did what he could to dress the wound. He had the thief sucking on an orange like there was no tomorrow.

But, despite the true phantom like appearance the thief now posses, despite the grossest stench of blood that would never leave his hands, despite the fact that there _might not be a tomorrow_…

Knowing that his thief wouldn't survive the night…

_He couldn't stop staring. _The detective swallowed hard, scrubbing his hands hard.

The thief promptly ignored the detective, ravaging the orange, knowing it was the only thing that was keeping him alive.

The sight made the detectives stomach churn.

"Tantei-san, would you hand me the other half? Then you may resume your staring. I maybe light headed but my vision is better, and you're not as secretive as you could be…" Saguru stared at the thief, drying his hands. "Orange pleases… I feel weak…" the thief tried to stand, falling towards wear the rest of the halves of the oranges were, but was quickly caught in one arm by the blond.

"Here." He held the orange to Kid's lips, "bite and suck."

"Thanks," he smiled, biting hard into the fruit.

Hakuba wrapped his whole body around the smaller boy, "You're freezing…" he whispered more to himself than to Kid.

"What?"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm cold and it's hard to breathe…Dying sucks."

"Quite, your not dying." His voice positive

He laughed. "Don't try to cheer me up."

"Kaito…" he held him closer, tears welling. He gasped at the feeling of cold hands cupping his cheek, making him look into purple eyes.

"I'm sorry Saguru." The fake smile ripped at the man's heart as the eyes flashed blue.

"Shh…don't…Don't speak…" the detective's breath ragged now, "Kaito…it's alright…"

"Hakuba-san,"

He moved the orange from the thief's lips, replacing it with his own.

The moment the thief opened his lips, the detective dominated, Saguru's temperature rose at the small responses the smaller boy gave, making his movements bolder.

He pulled back slightly, looking into a purple eye, "Ka-"

"I'm cold." The detective's eyes widened at the husky voice. He felt cold fingers on his collarbone; "Saguru…" a weak tug took out his self control. His lips pressed against Kaito's body, feeling a contrast of his rapidly increasing body temperature to the cold flesh as cold fingers cooled his hair and torso.

Kid groaned at the lose of warmth as the blond pulled away, "Sagu-" he groaned at the new amount of warm skin against his as the detective came back, placing soft kisses on the thief's neck, hands careful on his waist.

Kid's hands were anything but hesitant as he memorized every inch of the blonde's torso; how his stomach was surprisingly hard and if you lightly brush his left side, he'd make a funny noise and bite your neck. The thief squeezed the spot, getting a harder bite and a muffled moan. Kid copied the action

Hakuba Saguru tried, _tried_ to control himself. He tried but failed as cold fingers roamed his body, warming up slightly and their owner moaning as they evoked a response out of him.

_My thief._

He bit hard into the brunettes shoulder, marking him.

He bent slowly, kissing the bandages, the wounded stiffening slightly, only to relax as the blond pampered him. "Saguru…" he stroked the blond hair softly, grabbing it lightly, pulling slightly, having Saguru rise from his stomach, kissing him passionately.

"Where did all this energy come from?"

"I found it." The thief's smirk sent shivers down the detective's back. Their lips barely touched as their tongues battled.

Not for dominance, but to see who has more life to pour into the others being.

The other's _soul._

"Kaitou…" Hakuba whispered between contact, "What…what are you…"

Kaitou Kid smirked, spiky hair even more wild than before. His breathe ragged. Saguru worried whether it was from the kiss or from the… "I'm…I'm trying to remove…your pants…"

Hakuba grabbed the shaking hands, pulling them away from their destination. "Kaitou, stop."

"No! I-I-I-need…" Saguru wiped the tears of frustration away from those blue eyes.

"Kaito…" he kissed his temple gently, "Don't, you…you need your strength to get-"

"I won't make it."

"Don't."

"I'm not. I accept that. You need to. Please…only this once…for me…I need you."

"Kid-"

"Live life today like it's your last day on earth."

"He looked deep into the purple eye. The thief dripped his face, raising it once more, this time both eyes, blue now, free. "Please."

Saguru looked hard into the now permanent blue eyes. He laid the magician down carefully, kissing him softly as he hovered over him, "Are you sure?"

"Are _you _sure?"

Kaito pulled Hakuba down, covering himself with the other's body. "Thank-you."

III

Hakuba Saguru stared at the cement block. His stomach welled, tears stinging his eyes.

_Kuroba Kaito_

_True friend, _

_Faithful son,_

"_He made real magic happen."_

Saguru smiled sadly, "Thank you Kaitou-Kaito…" he patted the tombstone. He stared up at the cloudless sky, wishing it would rain.

He stared at the Kanji letters on the block, seeing the roses and lilies that the girls had left moments ago before walking away, overwhelmed with tears.

"Do not wait for me Kaito…you wouldn't want me to wait for you in the next life."

The wind swarmed him, warm against the slightly chilled day. He smiled, not caring if he really didn't hear the 'domo' in the wind. That it was a figment of his imagination.

But he will think it was really _his _Kuroba Kaito thanking him for everything.


End file.
